Concours du premier avril
by HP write or dream
Summary: Des farceurs attrapés, des professeurs victimes d'autres professeurs... Quand HP Write or Dream décide de fêter le premier avril, ça donne ça!
1. prologue

Concours avril 2010…

Le forum Harry Potter Write or Dream vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de Pâques et une pluie de chocolats.

Salut à vous, lecteurs et lectrices !

Nous sommes fiers de vous présenter le second concours du forum… (Et oui, nous nous amusons beaucoup dessus !!!)

Le concours du premier avril !

Malgré notre retard en terme de publication, nous souhaitons un merveilleux anniversaire aux jumeaux Weasley.

Bien maintenant que les formalités sont effectuées, passons au menu du mois :

Comme d'habitude, le staff a demandé aux membres de proposer plusieurs thèmes en accord avec le premier avril, date à laquelle tout votre entourage subit vos blagues mais aussi date à laquelle vous subissez les blagues de votre entourage.

Poudlard ayant abrité en son sein de grands blagueurs pas toujours très fins, nous pensons qu'il est de bon ton de célébrer cette journée de fous.

Les thèmes proposés sont :

_- une vendetta sur un professeur, menée par un autre professeur_

_- la blague faite par des enfants (pas encore à Poudlard) à leur famille_

_- le retournement de situation (le blagueur est la victime d'une blague de la part d'une de ses anciennes victimes)_

_- les professeurs victimes d'une blague de leurs élèves_

_- les farces de Peeves, plus remonté que jamais un premier avril_

_- 5 façons ou plus de faire rire Mimi Geignarde (parce que la pauvre ne rit jamais)_

_- un concours de blagues entre les fantômes de Poudlard. Bah oui, qui a dit que les morts étaient forcément lugubres ?_

_- 1er avril, anniversaire de Gred et Forge. Qu'est ce que ça donne s'ils font une blague le jour de leur anniversaire ?_

_- "le pire jour de l'année". Point de vue d'une victime des blagues d'un ou de plusieurs de ses congénères._

_- Quand Dobby essaye de sauver "Maitre Harry Potter Monsieur", il manque de le tuer. S'il tente de faire rire, réussira-t-il? (ou fera-t-il pleurer?)_

_- 1er avril. jour de vengeance bonne enfant des elfes. Victimes: les maitres._

Les membres du forum ont choisi deux thèmes à mettre en avant pour le concours :

**-la vendetta sur un professeur menée par un autre professeur**

Et

**-le retournement de situation.**

5 OS ont été proposés pour ce concours. Seuls 4 ont respecté toutes les contraintes à savoir : le respect du thème et le rire… (Ben oui, un premier avril, c'est fait pour faire rire les autres !)

Jes Cullen-Malfoy a préféré présenter son OS, intitulé _Revanche et Ginseng_ à part sur son propre profil fanfictions. Nous vous invitons donc à le lire si vous voulez…

Bref, nous vous présentons dans l'ordre alphabétique des auteurs les OS.

Charis : _Gellert au Pays de l'Enfer_

Dobbymcl : _Les farceurs attrapés_

Lemon Deliquescence : _L'épouvantable journée_

octo : _La technique de l'arroseur arrosé_

Donnez-nous vos impressions !

Bonne Lecture !!!!!!


	2. Charis

_**Gellert au pays de l'enfer... -Charis**_  
_**  
**_  
**Petit OS écrit à l'occasion du concours du premier avril organisé par le forum Harry Potter Write or Dream.**  
**Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent bien évidemment à JKR, mais Gellert, les Kaiser, et l'univers tel qu'il est décrit ici appartiennent à Drakhus Von Carstein, allias kratos67 sur , et plus précisément à sa fic « Pour le Plus Grand Bien » que j'ai le grand plaisir de corriger, qui n'est pas encore publiée, mais qui promet^^… L'univers dans lequel évolue le personnage principal est inspiré d'Alice au pays des Merveilles...**

**Gellert au pays de l'enfer…**

Il y a bien longtemps, depuis le balcon de la plus haute salle de la plus haute tour de la forteresse de Nurmengard, aux cachots craints de tout l'Empire, un homme dominait la marée humaine à ses pieds. Mille hommes au garde-à-vous devant leur chef, mille soldats qui formaient son régiment d'élite, mille fidèles guerriers prêts à tout pour servir le Plus Grand Bien.

Le vent glacial fouettait son visage, agitant ses cheveux blonds coupés court, tandis que les pans de son lourd manteau noir claquaient sur ses mollets. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, juste une maitrise totale de la situation. Il avait étudié le rituel sous tous ses angles. Pour que ses soldats constituent les plus grands guerriers que la Terre ait connus, il devait faire appel à des forces supérieures. Ces êtres du malin, que certains appellent démons, au service de l'Innommable. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour.

Levant sa baguette au-dessus de ses hommes, il commença à incanter.

« Que ces hommes, qui se donnent à moi, deviennent mes plus féroces guerriers, que ma volonté devienne leur verbe, que mon ombre ne jamais ils ne cessent de vénérer, que pour le Plus Grand Bien ils ne soient que des pantins sous mes ordres. Qu'ils soient Kaiser. »

***

Mais ça, c'était il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. En ce premier avril 1934, Gellert Grindelwald traversait une forte crise existentielle. Qu'était devenue sa vie ? Il avait tout. Un empire, qui s'étendait de jour en jour. La gloire, la richesse, le pouvoir. Que demander de plus ? Mais pourtant, Gellert n'avait pas assez. Pour dire vrai, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Ses soldats étaient les plus fidèles au monde, de vrais pantins… Peut être un peu trop. Où étaient passées les bagarres autour d'une bonne chope de bière, l'agitation, toutes ces petites choses si distrayantes ? Il adorait, auparavant, convoquer un de ses lieutenants pour le remettre dans le droit chemin après que ce dernier ne se soit fourvoyé avec une jeune fille du village d'à côté. Voir un puissant soldat contrit devant lui, lui donnait une impression de puissance, de maitrise. En réalité, Gellert souffrait d'un fort complexe de supériorité.

Il se servit un énième verre de vodka, puis le porta à ses lèvres, tout en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil. La soirée lui paraissait si longue… L'alcool adoucissait souvent son ennui, il lui donnait l'impression que le monde avait plus de saveur, des formes et des couleurs toujours changeantes, qu'il ne pouvait jamais tout à fait saisir. Mais ce soir, il n'arrivait même pas à s'enivrer. Ce premier avril lui rappelait cruellement que sa vie n'avait plus aucune saveur. Aujourd'hui, beaucoup avaient dû s'amuser, faire des blagues à leurs amis. Mais pas ses pantins de soldats. Ni lui.

Que faire pour mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la forteresse si calme ? Il en regrettait presque d'avoir invoqué le diable pour rendre ses hommes obéissants. Mais… Ne serait-ce pas l'Idée ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait davantage mettre du piment dans sa vie que d'invoquer un démon ? Ou mieux : le Diable en personne. Après tout, il était connu pour être un grand farceur, il pourrait surement rendre ce premier avril intéressant.

Il se redressa vivement, titubant légèrement sous les effets de l'alcool, et s'ébroua comme pour les dissiper. Un tel sortilège demandait un esprit suffisamment clair pour éviter d'invoquer un… indésirable, un de ces esprits frappeurs capables de réduire l'œuvre de toute une vie à néant en l'espace de quelques secondes. S'approchant de son bureau, il se saisit d'un morceau de parchemin, et d'une plume de paon, les seules suffisamment dignes de sa personne pour qu'il accepte d'écrire avec. Il griffonna quelques mots, s'inspirant fortement du rituel pour rendre ses soldats fidèles, puis pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, et prononça distinctement « Sonorus ! ». Le mot résonna dans la forteresse, et Gellert sortit sur son balcon.

- Kaiser ! Rassemblement !

Sous ses pieds, des centaines de soldats commencèrent à arriver, envahissant le domaine, s'alignant avec toute la discipline dont ils étaient capables, au garde-à-vous devant leur chef. Ce dernier les observa un moment, critique, malgré ses yeux dans le vague, avant de cracher sur le sol de dédain. Il allait leur apprendre à s'amuser ! Il allait leur apprendre, à leur insu, ce qu'était un vrai premier avril ! Le principe de ce jour de folie était que tous s'humilient… Pour son propre plaisir. Sans les informer de quoi que ce soit, il leva comme plusieurs semaines auparavant sa baguette au-dessus de la foule.

- Que ces hommes, qui se donnent à moi, deviennent les abrutis les plus distrayants que la terre ait porté, que ma folie devienne leur conscience, que mon rire devienne leur verbe, que pour le Plus Grand Bien ils deviennent en ce jour des fous, les artisans de mon amusement personnel. Que la réalité aujourd'hui se confonde.

Un nuage rouge recouvrit alors sa garde, mais aucun soldat ne broncha pour autant, trop disciplinés qu'ils étaient. Le nuage s'assombrit, puis descendit lentement vers l'armée, les enveloppant, comme pour les prendre au piège, les empêcher de fuir. Tout à coup, le nuage fit demi-tour et s'abattit violemment sur Gellert, qui laissa échapper un cri étranglé, alors que la masse rouge le percutait. L'obscurité l'entoura, et une voix sembla résonner à l'intérieur de lui.

- Tu m'as invoqué, humain, mais sais-tu réellement ce que tu as fait ?

Un rire surhumain lui transperça les tympans, et il se sentit aspiré vers le bas, comme s'il tombait de sa Tour. Mais la chute ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, et bientôt, Gellert atterrit durement aux pieds de ses soldats. Un peu étourdi, il se redressa sur ses coudes, et toussa toute la poussière qu'il avait inhalée. Un éclat blanc attira son attention, au dessus de lui. L'éclat se déforma, se précisa, et s'étira en un horrible sourire en demi-lune. Bientôt, les dents commencèrent à s'agiter, comme des touches de piano, tandis qu'une petite musique aigrelette s'élevait. Puis les deux rangées de dents s'écartèrent, et un chant en sortit, à la manière des chanteurs d'opéra :

- Allez-vous bien Seigneeeeeuuur ?

Mais la seule réponse qui put sortir de la bouche du grand homme fut :

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

Une pensée à la fois totalement folle et irrationnelle lui traversa l'esprit, sans qu'il n'en comprenne l'origine : il était tombé dans la tanière du lapin blanc.

Une main le saisit par l'arrière de son manteau, et le releva brusquement. Une fois sur ses pieds, il sentit ses jambes se dérober, et il manqua tomber en avant. Mais heureusement, il fut retenu par un… Un chat ?! Un horrible chat géant, rose aux rayures violettes, au sourire éclatant… Le sourire qui faisait de la musique ! Gellert se dégagea, et inspira bruyamment. Soit il était fou, soit…

- Soit tout le monde ici est fou, lui susurra une petite voix à l'oreille.

Le diable, une fois invoqué, ne se satisfaisait pas de rester en arrière plan. Pour lui, toute invocation était un spectacle, dont l'invocateur était l'acteur principal. Un acteur à qui il n'avait pas pris la peine de fournir le script…

- C'est un monde de divagations, les choses ne seraient pas ce qu'elles sont, car les choses seraient ce qu'elles ne sont pas.

Et ça y était : Gellert Grindelwald, le grand mage, s'arrachait par poignées ses cheveux si soigneusement coiffés autrefois, sans se soucier du mal qu'il avait eu à les refaire pousser à coup de potions interdites lorsque sa calvitie avait commencé.

Gellert s'enfuit à toutes jambes, droit dans sa garde de Kaiser dont les soldats s'écartèrent sur son passage. Au milieu de cette foule qui le fixait impassiblement, il se rendait soudain compte de sa taille ridiculement petite. Tous l'entourèrent, et il eut alors l'impression que des murs se refermaient sur lui. S'il avançait, les murs en question le laissaient passer, mais alors, il ne pouvait plus faire demi-tour. Il était entré dans un véritable labyrinthe vivant, un labyrinthe sans sortie, car tous ses soldats se penchaient sur lui, menaçant de l'étouffer…

Alors qu'il courait en tous sens, essayant de trouver une issue, ses soldats entamèrent un chant d'encouragement :

« Courez, courez, tant que vous le pouvez,

Le Diable vous poursuit avec ses démons,

Courez, courez, tant que vous le pouvez,

Si vous vous retournez, ils vous rattraperont !

Courez, courez, tant que vous le pouvez,

Parce que si vous vous arrêtiez, vous en mourrieeeeez ! »

Terrifié, il essaya d'attraper sa baguette. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de sa disparition. Il était fichu.

Soudain, un bras l'extirpa de ce bourbier, et il se retrouva étrangement dans les cuisines de la forteresse, lieu d'ivresse où ses soldats passaient autrefois leurs nuits. Aujourd'hui, et depuis le serment, ils ne se laissaient plus aller à de si basses activités, ne s'y rendant qu'à l'heure des repas, et leur maître, blasé, y avait entreposé sa réserve personnelle de vodka. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il se dit que finalement, il n'était pas trop mal tombé. Au moins, ici, il était en sécurité. Il se dirigea vers la cave où il entreposait les bouteilles, mais s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte, en entendant un chant s'élever. Encore un maudit chant dans ce monde de fous !

« Peignons cette eau en rouge

Du plus éclatant des rouges

Il faut les peindre coûte que coûte

Sans en perdre une goutte »

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, encore ? demanda Gellert à haute voix, tout en ouvrant violemment la porte, qui cogna contre le mur.

Face à lui, ses employés de cuisine, portant une livrée noire et blanche, un trèfle imprimé sur le devant de l'habit, tenait des bouteilles d'eau minérale dans leur main gauche, tandis que de la droite, ils repeignaient l'étiquette à l'encre rouge, écrivant « VODKA » là où autrefois on pouvait lire « Eau minérale ». Alors qu'une horrible prise de conscience l'assaillait, les cartes… Pardon, les employés se tournèrent vers lui, un air contrit sur le visage.

- Et maintenant, fit l'As de trèfle, vous allez nous trancher la tête ?

Gellert le fixa dangereusement, attrapant un couteau de cuisine suspendu à un crochet, au mur.

- Disons que vous avez tout intérêt à courir très vite…

Les employés commencèrent à courir en rond, les bras levés au ciel, en hurlant. Gellert prit son visage entre ses mains, exaspéré, et sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il avait provoqué le diable, et le diable se jouait de lui. Apparemment, le premier avril se fêtait aussi dans le monde souterrain. Une seule solution : sortir et l'affronter, quitte à mourir, comme un homme.

Il traversa les couloirs de pierre de la forteresse, un air déterminé peint sur le visage. Quiconque se serait retrouvé sur son chemin aurait paniqué, se serait effondré de frayeur. Quiconque, humain, animal, esprit frappeur… Mais serait-ce le cas du diable ? Cela était bien la dernière préoccupation de Grindelwald. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout. Il atteignit la porte d'entrée de son domaine, celle qui donnait sur la cour où s'entassaient encore ses soldats, formant un demi-cercle autour de l'entrée, comme pour décourager Gellert de tenter une fuite.

L'homme remarqua immédiatement que le soleil éclairait son armée, alors qu'il devait être pratiquement minuit. Lorsqu'il sortit lui-même, pourtant, l'obscurité se fit autour de lui. Plus il avançait, plus l'obscurité le suivait. Encore une fantaisie du Seigneur de l'Ombre. Le jour des fous, il faisait tout à l'envers. D'ailleurs, il se tenait au centre du demi-cercle, sous sa forme humaine, et le contemplait fixement.

Gellert s'arrêta brutalement. Le diable avait pris la seule forme susceptible de l'effrayer : celle d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Alors comme ça, commença la douce voix de son ancien ami, tandis que ses yeux rougeoyaient, tu te sens capable de t'opposer à moi, Gellert. Et Pour le Plus Grand Bien, je parie, hein ?

Le diable rit doucement, faisant tressauter la ridicule barbe blanche de son ennemi. Furieux qu'il détourne ainsi son dogme, Gellert découvrit ses dents, et se rua vers le diable, hurlant à pleins poumons… Avant de percuter le mur de sa forteresse de plein fouet. Des milliers de rire s'élevèrent, celui de Dumbledore surpassant tous les autres. Le diable avait trouvé le moyen d'inverser les directions, et lorsqu'il essayait d'aller à droite, il se retrouvait à courir vers la gauche. S'il voulait aller de l'avant, ses pieds faisaient demi-tour.

Il comprit que son heure était arrivée. Il contempla le couteau de boucher, dans sa main inerte. Grindelwald n'était pas homme à mourir ainsi, sous les quolibets. Autant en finir vite, et proprement. Il porta le couteau à sa gorge, et appuya doucement. Tout à coup, ce dernier se transforma en sable sous ses doigts.

- Mais… Que…

- Tu croyais que j'allais te laisse me gâcher le plaisir si vite, Gellert ? souffla Dumbledore, d'une voix légèrement réprobatrice. Non… Il est minuit, le jour des fous est fini. Je te réclamerai mon dû, mais pas tout de suite. Tu as une dette envers moi, et je saurais te la rappeler.

Le diable disparut dans un nuage de fumée, et Gellert tomba lentement dans l'obscurité salvatrice…

Le lendemain, il se réveilla assis à sa table de travail, la tête posée sur une carte de l'Allemagne. Un horrible mal de tête le saisit alors que les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire ; avait-il vraiment fait ce rituel maudit ? Le diable était-il réellement intervenu ? Sans doute un excès de vodka. Il secoua la tête. Il devrait peut être songer à changer de marque. Saisissant une bouteille vide, il la jeta violemment au sol. Elle se brisa en trois morceaux, retenus par l'étiquette, une étiquette toute simple, sur laquelle on pouvait lire, en lettres rouges qui bavaient légèrement, « VODKA ». C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui, il allait devenir aussi abstinent que sa garde personnelle.

***

Le temps passa, et Gellert oublia presque tout de l'incident. Pourtant, après du duel historique qui l'opposa à Albus Dumbledore, en ce premier avril 1945, il eut tout le temps d'y repenser, du haut de sa forteresse de Nurmengard, enfermé dans ce qui fut son cabinet de travail pendant la guerre. Il se souvint alors de l'éclat rougeoyant qu'il avait eu l'impression de voir dans les yeux de son ennemi, et de la peur qui l'avait saisit à ce moment-là. Alors, il fermait les yeux, et revoyait dans sa tête un chat grimaçant, au sourire en dents de piano, qui riait à lui en percer les tympans. Peut être, ce jour-là, le diable était-il venu prendre son dû. Son emprisonnement constituait-il sa damnation ? Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait rien de ce qu'en disaient les grimoires, qui mettaient en garde contre les invocations de démons.

Souriant, il se tournait alors vers la seule fenêtre que ses geôliers n'avaient pas condamnée, et observait le ciel au travers des barreaux. Un petit chant s'élevait de ses lèvres :

« Courez, courez, tant que vous le pouvez,

Le Diable vous poursuit avec ses démons,

Courez, courez, tant que vous le pouvez,

Si vous vous retournez, ils vous rattraperont !

Courez, courez, tant que vous le pouvez,

Parce que si vous vous arrêtiez, vous en mourrieeeeez ! »

**FIN...**

*** a juste un peu pété un plomb. Ou deux, au choix***


	3. Dobbymcl

**Les farceurs attrapés - Dobbymcl**

**Résumé : Quand Angélina Johnson s'aperçoit que depuis qu'elle est la petite amie de Fred Weasley, elle est leur victime préférée en matière de blagues, elle décide de retourner la situation.**

**Remerciements : Une fois de plus, merci aux Modératrices, du forum pour l'organisation du concours**

**Merci à Octo pour sa relecture et ses conseils judicieux.**

**Disclaimer : J'aimerai bien que les jumeaux soient à moi et Angélina aussi mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'ils sont à JKR**

**

* * *

  
**

**Les farceurs attrapés**

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixième année une jeune Gryffondor réfléchissait, et ses pensées étaient les suivantes.

Aimer un Weasley demande à toute personne qui s'y colle d'avoir le sens de l'humour. Surtout si le Weasley en question s'appelle Fred Weasley et à un frère jumeau nommé Georges. Angélina Johnson le savait si on 'aime pas rire, on ne survit pas aux côtés d'un Weasley. Sauf si votre petit ami est le sérieux Percy Weasley. Seulement son petit ami était Fred Weasley. Elle l'adorait son Fred : il était gentil et il était drôle. Cependant depuis deux mois qu'elle était avec lui, elle avait remarqué qu'elle était devenue, la victime préférée de Fred et Georges en matière de blagues.

C'était peut-être une preuve d'affection mais ça commençait à bien faire. Angélina estimait qu'elle n'était pas un cobaye à blagues. Franchement les crèmes canaris, les pastilles qui vous transforment en crapaud, les potions d'Allégresse version Weasley, être colorée en vert-et-argent pendant deux jours, elle en avait assez. Surtout que la potion d'Allégresse modifiée par les jumeaux durait plus longtemps que l'autre. Deux heures au lieu de une.

Etre un crapaud un fois dans le cours de MacGonagall ça passait une fois, deux fois mais trois fois certainement pas. Quand à la potion d'Allégresse, elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'était bien ridiculisée, quand elle s'était mise à danser avec son éclair de feu en l'appelant Fred Weasley. Au moins Fred, avait eu la preuve qu'elle l'aimait mais heureusement pour elle que le ridicule ne tuait pas. Surtout après avoir passé deux jours avec la peau colorée en vert-et-argent. Par Merlin, ça c'était le pire !!! Elle était une Gryffondor, et voilà que les jumeaux, s'amusaient à la teindre aux couleurs de Serpentard. Par Godric, qu'elle avait été contente quand sa peau avait retrouvé sa jolie couleur ébène.

Cette blague était quand-même la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase. C'était décidé, elle aussi, allait passe à l'acte. Pour le premier avril 1995, les jumeaux auraient un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire. Leurs 17 ans, ils s'en souviendraient toute leur vie car ils allaient subir les foudres d'Angélina, et devenir l'arroseur arrosé, les farceurs attrapés.

On était le 25 mars, il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre mais une semaine suffisait largement à la Gryffondor. Il fallait quand même qu'elle révise ses sorts de Métamorphose animale et qu'elle trouve en quel animal changer les jumeaux. Pour la potion d'Allégresse, elle pouvait se contenter de la version de base ou trouver le moyen de subtiliser celle de Weasley and Weasley. Quand à la troisième blague, elle n'avait pas le temps de fabriquer du Polynectar, mais sa sœur aînée, étudiante en filière Sortilèges Avancés, lui avait enseigné un sort bien pratique. Merci Armandine, pour lui avoir appris le Transformio, qui faisait prendre pendant quelques heures l'apparence d'une autre personne. Elle savait lancer ce sortilège sur elle-même, il faudrait qu'elle s'entraîne à le lancer sur une autre personne.

Le premier avril 1995, Angélina Johnson se réveilla excitée à l'idée d'avoir enfin sa revanche sur son petit ami et son jumeau. Tout était fin prêt, la potion d'allégresse était prête depuis la veille, la Gryffondor devait aller la récupérer dans la Salle-Sur-Demande sans que Weasley and Weasley s'en aperçoivent. Elle s'était également entraînée au sort de Métamorphose animale et savait en quoi elle allait changer les jumeaux. Elle s'était aussi couchée tardivement plusieurs soirs de suite pour réussir à lancer le Transformio sur une autre personne. Hier soir, elle y était parvenue parfaitement donc si ce soir ça marchait, les jumeaux deviendraient vert de rage.

La jolie fille à le peau d'ébène s'habilla donc avec jubilation. Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune des rouge-et-or, les jumeaux n'étaient pas encor là. Ce n'était guère étonnant, ils étaient toujours à la traîne le matin. En revanche, Hermione granger était déjà présente, et comme par hasard, le nez plongé dans un énorme livre. Angélina lui dit bonjour et lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Elle sourit ainsi à tous ceux qu'elle croisa jusqu'à la Grande Salle, puis se ressaisit. Si elle souriait béatement comme une idiote, les jumeaux finiraient, par se douter de quelque chose. Elle reprit donc un air sérieux et calme quand elle commença son petit-déjeuner. Bien lui en prit car Fred et Georges entrèrent dans la Grande Salle à ce moment là.

C'est au cours de Métamorphose que la belle Gryffondor commença sa vengeance. Alors que le Professeur MacGonagall, enseignait un nouveau sort informulé à ses élèves, Angélina pointa discrètement sa baguette sur les jumeaux. Une minute plus tard, à la place de Fred et Georges, il y avait deux perroquets qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Les deux volatiles étaient vraiment jolis et regorgeaient de couleurs chatoyantes : rouge, bleu, vert, jaune mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas l'air d'apprécier beaucoup leur nouvelle apparence. Ils ne cessaient de lancer des coups d'oeil affolés autour d'eux pour chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui déclencha le rire des élèves présents au cours de Métamorphose.

Minerva MacGonagall saisit ce qui s'était passé, en voyant la lueur de malice qui brillait dans le regard d'Angélina Johnson. Elle regarda un instant, son élève en silence, puis un léger sourire, apparut sur les lèvres de la Directrice des Gryffondor : « Joli sort de Métamorphose animale Miss Johnson et informulé en plus. Maintenant, ce n'est pas que Messieurs Weasley , me déplaisent ainsi, mais j'aimerais bien reprendre mon cours, veuillez donc appliquer le contre-sort. ». La Gryffondor acquiesça et rendit aux jumeaux leur apparence, puis Minerva MacGonagall donna 20 points à sa maison pour cette prouesse réussi de son élève. Bien entendue, sous les regards courroucés de Fred et Georges.

A la sortie du cours de métamorphose, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune, car ils avaient deux heures de libre, les jumeaux prirent à partie leur ennemie du jour. Ce fut Fred qui commença : « Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris Angie ?! Et le jour de notre anniversaire en plus !

AJ - J'ai voulu fêter dignement la majorité des plus grands farceurs de Poudlard. Voyez cela comme un hommage.

GW - Drôle d'hommage Johnson ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt une vengeance pour nos blagounettes ? »

Angélina ne répondit pas mais ne put retenir un sourire ce qui alerta Fred : « Ne me dis pas que tu nous réserves d'autres surprises de ce genre Angie ?

AJ - Tu verras bien mon très cher Weasley !

FW – Lina, Linette s'il te plait dis-moi tout ! » dit Fred en venant se planter devant sa petite amie et en lui faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

AJ « Arrêtes ton numéro de charme Weasley de mon cœur ! Tu ne me soutireras aucunes informations. Toi et Georges, payerez ce qu'il faudra pour m'avoir prise comme CAB !

GW – CAB ?

AJ – Pour ton information Weasley CAB est l'abrégé de Cobaye-A-Blagues. Ce que je ne suis pas. »

C'est au cours du repas de midi qu'Angélina versa dans les verres des jumeaux la potion d'Allégresse. Aussitôt, au beau milieu de la Grande salle, Fred et Georges se lancèrent sous l'effet de la potion dans une imitation d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva MacGonagall se contant fleurette. Si la Directrice des Gryffondor n'apprécia que moyennement, Dumbledore, comme beaucoup d'élèves, ne put retenir son rire. Surtout quand Georges déclara à Fred :

« Minerva, ma Lionne adorée, qui embaumez le citron, veuillez-me passez le sel, même si toutes les salières du monde n'ont pas autant de piquant que vous ! ». Ce à quoi Fred répliqua : « Albus, mon Lion si pur, si fou, si valeureux, vous êtes un vil flatteur, mais je je vous chéris trop pour vous en vouloir. ».

Le spectacle des jumeaux dura jusqu'à la fin du repas. Quand l'effet de la potion d'Allégresse se fut estompé, Fred et Georges comprirent qui était responsable de ce grand moment surréaliste et fou. Ils avaient quand même réussi à faire rire le Directeur de Poudlard même si ce n'était pas de leur fait mais ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'adresser des félicitations à Angélina. Utiliser la Potion d'Allégresse contre eux, c'était quand-même culotté pensa Fred en rejoignant la table des Gryffondor. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé leur version de la potion d'Allégresse pensa Georges, sinon, ils en auraient eu pour deux heures, à raconter les amours de Dumbledore et de MacGonagall.

Ils tentèrent d'apitoyer Angélina tout au long de l'après-midi car ils se doutaient à son air malicieux qu'elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec eux. Georges jura maintes et maintes fois qu'ils ne l'utiliseraient plus comme CAB. Fred multiplia les demandes de pardon et les regards charmeurs mais rien de tout ceci ne fit changer d'avis la Gryffondor.

Ce fut le soir, après le repas, dans la salle commune des rouge-et-or, remplies d'élèves, qu'Angélina lança la troisième et dernière étape de l'opération : Les Farceurs Attrapés. Elle faisait semblant de réviser tout en guettant le moment opportun pour lancer le Transformio. Comme par hasard, les jumeaux se tenaient éloignés d'elle. Ils lui jetaient de fréquents coup d'œil pour anticiper et répliquer à ce qu'elle préparait. Toutefois, ils furent distraist par Lee Jordan, et sans prévenir, Angélina leur lança son sort en se concentrant sur l'apparence des personnes, qu'elle voulait donner aux deux frères. Elle sourit en voyant que son sort était parfaitement réussi. Fred avait pris comme elle le souhaitait l'apparence du Professeur Rogue. Quand à Georges, il ressemblait trait pour trait à Lucius Malefoy.

Les jumeaux sous leur nouvelle apparence lui envoyèrent des regards furieux mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier le fou rire d'Angélina et des autre Gryffondor. Fou rire si contagieux qu'il finit par gagner Fred et Georges toujours sous leur apparence de Maître des Potions et de Parfaite Fripouille. Fred se dirigea alors vers sa petite amie, s'agenouilla devant elle et déclara : « L'Arroseur Arrosé s'incline devant toi car tu l'as surpassé aujourd'hui. » Georges Weasley renchérit par cette réplique, célèbre désormais dans l'histoire de Poudlard, : « Le Farceur Attrapé ne peut qu'approuver l'Arroseur Arrosé. Tu ne seras plus Cobaye-A-Blagues mais notre associée. »

Angélina ravie par ces compliments leva le Transformio, et rendit aux terribles, farceurs leur véritable apparence. Fred se releva alors, et sans tenir compte des autre Gryffondor, il embrassa sa petite amie car elle l'avait bien mérité.


	4. Lemon Deliquescence

**L'épouvantable journée - Lemon Deliquescence**

**Concours du premier avril **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

**Thème choisi : **La vendetta sur un professeur menée par un autre professeur

**POV :** Alternance entre Remus et Severus

**Rating :** T

**

* * *

L'épouvantable journée**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Severus s'était toujours senti comme chez lui à Poudlard. Néanmoins, ces dernières années, l'atmosphère du château avait changé. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Potter dans l'établissement, il avait eu la fierté d'avoir la Coupe de Quidditch dans son bureau et chaque année se terminait par un banquet en l'honneur des Serpentards. Ses élèves avaient gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons durant une décennie. L'affreux gamin avait pratiquement réussi à lui voler son trophée de Quidditch et Severus pressentait que cette année, Harry Potter y parviendrait. Cela faisait déjà deux pénibles années que Minerva se pavanait avec ses victoires pour la Coupe des Quatres Maisons. Elle allait devenir insupportable de prétention.

Pourtant, il aurait pu accepter cette situation, après tout James Potter avait fait de même dans son temps et on ne pouvait vaincre la fatalité. Sincèrement, il aurait pu vivre avec ses défaites. Mais Dumbledore avait rajouté de l'huile sur le feu. Non content de lui refuser chaque année le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il l'avait donné à Remus Lupin.

Severus enrageait rien que d'y penser. Cet espèce de loup-garou puant frimait avec SON poste ! Et en plus il devait lui préparer une potion Tue-Loup tous les mois. Il avait souvent eu la tentation de changer les dosages pour que son ancien ennemi soit incapable de donner des cours pendant plusieurs semaines. Ce n'était ni la morale, ni même la crainte du directeur qui l'arrêtaient. C'était l'orgueil. L'idée que ses collègues penseraient qu'il a raté une potion lui était cauchemardesque.

L'arrivée de Lupin n'avait pas été calme. Il avait cru que le pire était passé avec l'humiliation de l'épouvantard : il s'était moqué de lui avec Neville Londubat en lui faisant porter des vêtements de grand-mère. Mais Lupin s'était excusé et lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute si la plus grande peur du garçon était son professeur de potions. Et comme un imbécile, il avait passé l'éponge.

Au fil des semaines, il avait baissé sa garde et ses rapports avec le monstrueux professeur s'étaient améliorés. Il aurait dû se méfier. C'était un salaud de Gryffondor, stupide et égoïste. Rien que de repenser à la trahison de Lupin, il avait envie d'exploser. Il n'avait rien pu dire devant l'enfant mais il se vengerait.

Il avait surpris Potter avec un vieux parchemin qu'il devinait être un moyen pour sortir de l'école. L'insolent gryffondor faisait fis de tout ce que le monde sorcier faisait pour lui : il sortait en douce se balader à Pré-au-Lard alors que Sirius Black cherchait à le tuer. Quel imbécile.

Quand il avait voulu révéler ce qui était caché sur le morceau de papier, des phrases étaient apparues. Des insultes. Les mêmes que celles que lui lançaient Black et Potter durant leur adolescence. Et puis il y avait ces surnoms : Queudver, Patmol, Cornedrue et Lunard. C'était eux. Ces enfoirés arrivaient encore à lui pourrir la vie, vingt ans après !

Enragé, il avait appelé Lupin par cheminette. Le traitre avait joué l'indifférent face à lui et les deux gosses. Il avait eu le culot de garder le morceau de parchemin et il avait emmené les deux gryffondors avec lui avant que Severus n'ait pu les interroger de manière plus poussée.

Le professeur de potions voulait sa revanche. Il avait cru bêtement qu'après tout ce temps, leurs rapports deviendraient cordiaux. Et puis Lily adorait Lupin.

Il avait eu tort.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un cri d'exaspération. En se redressant son regard accrocha le calendrier sur son mur. Bientôt avril.

Il sourit d'une si mauvaise façon que les personnages du tableau qui ornait la pièce glapirent et s'enfuirent au fond du paysage. L'homme ténébreux s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Il savait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire.

Durant toute sa scolarité, Potter et sa bande de sauvages s'étaient acharné sur lui, en particulier le premier avril. Ce jour-là, les règles de l'établissement scolaire devenaient caduques et presque tout était permis. Si quelques malheurs arrivaient à Lupin ce jour-là, et bien il suffirait de blâmer des élèves farceurs. Les jumeaux Weasley feraient de parfaits coupables.

Il se frotta les mains. Remus Lupin allait regretter sa traitrise, et il quitterait le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que Severus voulait tant.

*-*

Remus Lupin ne passait pas une bonne journée. Il était toujours dans un état de nervosité depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'école. Dumbledore l'avait embauché aussi bien pour faire cours que pour protéger Harry Potter d'une éventuelle attaque de Sirius Black. Ce salaud connaissait le château comme sa poche et sa forme d'animagus le rendait presque introuvable. Le loup-garou se maudit pour sa lâcheté. Il devrait en parler au corps enseignant mais il se sentait incapable de trahir ce secret. Malgré tout, il avait toujours eu un doute quant à la culpabilité de Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il voulait vraiment tuer Harry. Certes il avait pénétré le château, saccagé un portrait et mis en pièce le lit de Ron Weasley. Mais il connaissait suffisamment les talents de cet homme pour savoir que tous ces actes n'étaient rien. Si Sirius voulait tuer Harry, cela aurait déjà été fait.

Il trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Il jura et se releva tant bien que mal. C'était le quatorzième tapis qui lui faisait un croche-patte. Il maudissait le premier avril de toute son âme. Il avait passé la matinée à se cogner et à tomber, dès qu'il mangeait ou buvait il avait la langue brulé tantôt par des jus d'orange bouillait, tantôt par des scones glacés. Il ne savait pas qui en était la cause, mais dès qu'il le saurait il allait passer un sale quart d'heure !

Une armure s'effondra sur lui et il mit quelques instants à se relever. Totalement sonné, il reprit sa route vers sa salle de cours. Il avait cours avec les gryffondors de cinquième année. Il appréhendait un peu. Les jumeaux Weasley étaient dans sa classe. Il espérait fortement que les adolescents n'auraient pas la stupidité de lui faire une mauvaise blague.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, rien de notable lui sautait aux yeux. Il vit que les étudiants étaient déjà installés. Rusard leur avait ouvert la salle. Le professeur se blâma pour son retard et monta sur l'estrade. Il y eut comme un craquement puis il se trouva cerné par une multitude de petites lunes. Elles tournaient sur elle-même insolentes et blafardes. Ses jambes tremblèrent et il recula.

Il y eu comme un frémissement parmi les élèves. Les lunes se rapprochèrent et il avait l'impression que sa peau le démangeait. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Sa terreur la plus profonde ressurgit. Il ne voulait pas se transformer en monstre. Il jeta un regard désespéré vers les enfants. Il pria intérieurement. Ses vêtements lui paraissaient trop étroits et ses articulations commencèrent à lui faire mal. Les gryffondors le fixaient, inquiets. Puis l'un des jumeaux Weasley se leva d'un bond de sa chaise et son frère le suivit aussitôt.

« Riddikulus ! » crièrent les deux rouquins d'une même voix. Aussitôt les autres étudiants se levèrent et leur prêtèrent main forte. Remus réalisa brusquement que ce n'étaient que des épouvantards. Il soupira de soulagement et aida ses élèves à éradiquer les créatures maléfiques.

Quand la salle fut enfin déparasitée, un silence inconfortable s'installa. Le professeur se sentait encore retourné par la terreur sourde qui l'avait envahi. Il se sentait humilié et furieux. Qui avait osé faire une farce aussi cruelle ?

« Maintenant que tout est calme, j'aimerais savoir qui a eu la brillante idée d'infester ma salle de classe d'épouvantards ? »

On pouvait entendre les respirations des élèves, tous attendant la suite.

« Messieurs Weasley, connaissant vos goûts pour les pitreries, auriez-vous quelque chose à dire ? »

Les deux garçons lui jetèrent un regard confus. Soit ils étaient innocents, soit ils jouaient très bien la comédie.

« Personne n'est venu dans cette salle depuis que je l'ai fermé après mon dernier cours de la matinée. Il y a un sortilège qui empêche les élèves d'y entrer en douce et je doute fortement qu'un membre du corps enseignant puisse faire un acte aussi stupide et dangereux. Le ou les coupables sont ici. Si vous vous dénoncez tout de suite, la sanction sera diminuée.»

Les respirations se firent plus laborieuses. Tous se tournaient inconsciemment vers les frères Weasley. Remus eu un rictus.

« Alors ? »

Le silence des gryffondors l'agaça.

« Personne ? Sortez vos baguettes et posez-les sur votre bureau. On verra bien qui est coupable. Pour attraper un épouvantard sans le tuer, il faut un sortilège spécifique uniquement utilisé pour cela. »

Il vérifia toutes les baguettes et naturellement seules celles des jumeaux se révélèrent positives. Les adolescents clamèrent leur innocence et si Remus n'avait pas fait lui-même le test, il y aurait réellement cru. Mais les preuves étaient incontestables. Il leur donna une punition exemplaire et termina la journée dans une sensation désagréable.

Il raconta sa péripétie le soir, à la table des professeurs. Ce fut le léger rictus de Severus Snape qui insinua en lui un sentiment d'incertitude. Il repoussa l'idée saugrenue et n'y pensa plus. Le professeur ne potions n'oserait pas faire une chose si cruelle et si dangereuse, non ?

*-*

Severus se versa un verre de whisky et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il sirota sa boisson dans la bonne humeur. Remus Lupin n'avait certes pas craqué et dévoilé sa condition de loup-garou, mais dans l'ensemble le plan avait été parfait. L'ex-gryffondor avait eu la terreur de sa vie. Il sourit franchement et termina son verre. Ca apprendra à ce salaud. _On ne se moque pas de Severus Snape impunément._


	5. octo

La technique de l'arroseur arrosé - octo

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Il s'agit ici d'un univers alternatif sans Potter morts, sans mages noirs et tout le tralala…**  
**  
**  
**Bien entendu, rien ne m'appartient.**  
**  
**  
**Merci à Dobbymcl, ma bêta qui m'a bien inspiré pour la fin de l'OS.**

**  
**  
**Pour bien comprendre l'OS: **_**Italique**_** = illusion**

**NDA : Certains éléments de l'OS tels que les maraudeurs et Lily qui ont tous un poste de professeur ainsi que les caméras vidéos sont là pour faciliter la tâche de l'auteur... OK, c'est pas réellement cohérent, mais c'est juste pour une farce !**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**  
**

_**La technique de l'arroseur arrosé.**_

**1) ****Trouver le ou les complices**

Severus Snape regardait ses collègues déjà puérils à la base, qui arboraient ce moment l'air le plus enfantin qu'un enfant pourrait afficher. Il se remémora la date du jour : 31 mars. Ô, par Merlin… la journée du lendemain serait réellement compliquée à vivre. Depuis longtemps, les 4 jeunes hommes avaient renoncé à lui faire des farces le 1er avril. Mais, par pure précaution, il avait décidé de se faire porter pâle et d'en profiter pour porter des fleurs sur la tombe de son arrière grand-mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue. Ou alors d'aller faire de la lecture dans les maisons de retraites moldues… Ou encore d'aller s'occuper du chien de sa voisine…  
TOUT plutôt que de subir encore une journée affligeante, sachant que les Maraudeurs, ses anciens camarades de classe, allaient s'en donner à cœur joie.

Mais, qui étaient les maraudeurs, avait un jour demandé leur collègue professeur de divination.

Le pire ramassis de crétins, avait promptement répondu Lily Evans Potter, professeur d'arithmancie, et épouse de James Potter, l'un desdits crétins.

Si elle est si convaincue de la stupidité de son conjoint, pourquoi était-elle mariée à lui ?  
Tout simplement parce que cet homme avait réussi à la charmer le jour où elle avait tellement stressé qu'elle avait failli rater son examen théorique de métamorphose qu'elle en avait pleuré.

Lui, amoureux d'elle depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, avait décidé qu'elle serait son épouse… Alors, ce jour la, il avait imité tous les professeurs, et leurs camarades de classe les plus atypiques… Elle avait commencé à sourire… Il avait fini par métamorphoser quelques branches qu'il avait cassées en marionnettes, et il leur avait fait mimer une chorégraphie disco. Finalement, il avait réussi à les animer et à leur donner une voix couinante afin de chanter plusieurs chansons moldues…

Deux ans plus tard, ils se mariaient. Et elle portait actuellement, après trois ans de mariage, le fruit de leur amour…  
Néanmoins, pour Lily Evans Potter, James Potter était le plus grand crétin qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Le reste de sa bande suivait aveuglément. Sirius Black, le dragueur invétéré. Peter Pettigrew, le moins talentueux mais le plus doué dans les idées foireuses. Rémus Lupin, le plus sage des Maraudeurs, mais tout aussi blagueur que les autres…

Severus regarda sa meilleure amie, épouse du maraudeur en chef, plongée actuellement dans ses pensées…

_**-Severus**_, l'avait-elle interpellé. _**Est-ce que tu veux bien m'accompagner dehors un instant ?**_  
_**  
**_

Les hormones de grossesse lui donnaient, en plus des envies à des heures inopportunes, des bouffées de chaleur. La fraîcheur de fin mars l'aiderait à se calmer un peu…

Severus et Lily se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfants. Leurs parents étaient voisins, et ils avaient appris à peu près ensemble qu'ils iraient à Poudlard. Severus, lui, savait qu'il était sorcier, sa mère étant un Maitre de Potions très talentueux ayant épousé un moldu par amour. Lily, elle, était une fille de moldus. Sa sœur Pétunia, pour l'illustration, n'avait hérité d'aucun pouvoir magique.

Même s'ils avaient atterri dans des maisons différentes à Poudlard, lui à Serpentard, elle à Gryffondor, ils étaient restés, en dépit de tout, les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils se considéraient comme frère et sœur et avaient décidé de se dresser ensemble contre tous les obstacles de la vie. Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire. Ils en avaient vécu des choses… Et vu le regard à la fois espiègle et rageur de Lily, ils partaient encore à l'aventure.

_**-Sev, je pense qu'il est temps d'aller à l'encontre de mon abruti de mari et de ses crétins d'amis… Je n'aurai jamais pensé que Remus les suivrait dans cette démarche stupide…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Je dois avouer que leur blague de l'année dernière était pour le moins… atypique…**_  
_**  
**_

A ce souvenir, ils éclatèrent de rire.  
En effet, les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de mettre de l'ambiance au déjeuner. Les professeurs s'étaient retrouvés avec des cheveux multicolores. Severus, directeur de la maison serpentard était rouge de colère, de la nuance exacte de ses cheveux…Oui, l'année d'avant, Severus n'avait pu sortir de l'école, le directeur lui ayant demandé de lui brasser une potion de Poussos pour un élève qui avait jugé bon de faire une feinte de Wronski afin d'imiter son professeur de vol, le talentueux James Potter. Bien entendu, il s'était brisé les os des deux jambes et l'infirmière avait préféré lui faire disparaître les os en question et de les lui faire repousser…  
Et il avait de la crème de chocolat, son pêché mignon. Chaque personne dans la salle avait les cheveux de la couleur qu'il détestait le plus. Lui, c'était bien entendu le rouge. Lily avait eu des cheveux blonds… d'autres personnes arboraient une crinière orange, rose, bleu ciel, vert, noir, etc. Mais ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était le blanc des cheveux du vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Un blanc plus que profond…

Il n'eurent pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin. Albus Dumbledore était venu les rejoindre.

_**-Vous savez mes enfants, je suis extrêmement déçu par votre comportement…**_  
_**  
**_

Lily et Severus, assis sous un arbre, le regardèrent de façon sceptique. Qu'avaient-ils encore fait ? Ils n'avaient pas contrarié leur patron, acceptant ses bonbons aux citrons et autres douceurs, le saluant toujours avec déférence, s'intéressant à lui et ses lubies, et surtout, ne jugeant pas ses manies pour le moins déroutantes… et enfantines.

_**-Mais Albus, nous n'avons rien fait…**_  
_**  
**_

La voix de Lily était chevrotante. En ce moment, ses hormones faisaient le grand huit. A l'idée d'avoir pu contrarier le vieil homme, elle se sentit tellement mal que des larmes s'échappaient déjà de ses yeux… A sept mois de grossesse, il n'était pas évident pour elle de gérer cet afflux de sentiments et d'émotions…

_**-Mais… Lily, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer, je rigolais… J'étais juste offensé parce que vous ne m'incluez pas dans votre vengeance…**_

Lily sourit, se leva et se dandina jusqu'au respectable vieillard afin de le serrer dans ses bras. Depuis peu, son centre de gravité avait réellement changé et au lieu d'avoir la démarche gracieuse qui l'avait toujours caractérisée, elle se dandinait comme un canard, ou une oie… Severus, en bon meilleur ami, avait tôt fait de ne pas se faire prendre en flagrant délit de sourire moqueur, mais pas les Maraudeurs, ce qui motivait grandement la rouquine pour une partie d'arrosage d'arroseur…

**2) Elaborer LE plan**

Joyeuse, Lily recommençait à réfléchir.

_**-Albus, avez-vous une idée de comment empêcher les maraudeurs de faire des farces demain ?**_  
_**  
**_

Un sourire sadique vint éclairer le visage du vieux directeur.

_**-Je m'occupe de les tenir occupés toute la journée loin de toute nourriture…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Severus, tu peux te charger de brasser une potion hallucinogène s'il te plait ? Pas trop sadique quand même… il faut que ça leur donne des images de ce qu'ils préfèrent… Mais qu'ils ne les atteignent pas… Je me charge de demander à Minerva de m'aider à métamorphoser une partie de la grande salle pour qu'ils aient plus de spectateurs…**_

**3) Préparer la farce**

Pendant la nuit, alors que les farceurs dormaient du sommeil du juste, aidés par une potion de sommeil sans rêve glissée dans leur jus de fruit du soir, quatre sorciers et demi, et une armada d'elfes travaillaient d'arrache pied pour une farce réussie…

Les elfes avaient aidé à camoufler la grande salle afin de ne divulguer leur forfait que pendant la soirée du lendemain.

Après que son meilleur ami l'ait raccompagnée dans ses appartements de fonction qu'elle partageait avec son époux bien aimé, Lily sombra dans le sommeil, blottie contre son chéri. Elle l'aimait tout de même ce con…

Ce fut une main caressant son ventre proéminent qui la réveilla tôt le lendemain matin… après quelques moments de tendresse, l'appel de l'estomac fut trop fort pour la future mère. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle…

**4) Occuper les victimes**

Les quatre amis s'étaient vus avant le petit déjeuner, afin de discuter de la nuit passée.

_**-Bons, les gars, on récapitule : potion de babillage OK**_, murmura Sirius.

_**-Sort d'allégresse Ok**_, renchérit Peter qui avait appris pour l'occasion un sort à mettre sur la porte d'entrée de la grande salle.

_**-Sort d'enregistrement Ok**_, répondit Rémus.

_**-Sort de blocage Ok**_, termina James.

_**-Ah… allons manger**_, couina Peter… _**j'ai trop faim…**_  
_**  
**_

Leur plan était simple pour cette soirée précise. Ils allaient soudoyer un elfe et le faire mettre les fioles de potion de babillage dans les divers jus de fruits de la cuisine, et, juste avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, avant tout le monde, ils allaient charmer les portes pour que les personnes qui les traversaient soient emplies de félicité. Le sort de blocage, c'était pour que les gens ne puissent pas sortir avant une bonne heure au moins. Ils allaient rire aux dépens de toute l'école. Bien entendu, les victimes se rappelleraient avoir été trop enthousiastes pour le poulet qui était trop bon par exemple, mais eux, ils feraient semblant pour que Lily ne les gronde pas cette année…

*** * ***

Après avoir mangé, le professeur Dumbledore retint tous les élèves et les professeurs dans la grande salle. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, comme ceux d'un enfant qui aurait reçu ses cadeaux d'anniversaire plus tôt que prévu.

_**-Bonjour mes chers enfants. Aujourd'hui, comme vous le savez tous, c'est le premier avril. Aussi, nous avons décidé de vous initier à l'art de la blague. Quatre professeurs experts en la matière vont vous apprendre toutes les stratégies nécessaires pour faire de bonnes blagues. Monsieur Black vous apprendra les bases nécessaires pour réussir une blague. Monsieur Lupin s'occupera, lui, de vous enseigner les sorts élémentaires pour une blague réussie. Monsieur Pettigrew vous apprendra à monter un plan d'action simple mais efficace. Enfin, Monsieur Potter, lui, vous aidera à analyser le comportement de vos futures victimes pour en déceler les failles… Votre emploi du temps pour la journée est affiché sur le mur gauche de cette salle… Bonne journée…**_  
_**  
**_

Severus et Lily avaient échangé un regard abasourdi. Tout ce qu'avait trouvé Albus pour occuper ces adolescents attardés était de former des mini maraudeurs… Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez avec celui qui dansait la gigue dans son ventre…

Durant toute la journée, les Maraudeurs n'avaient cessé de se plaindre intérieurement, ou dès lors qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble, comme à l'heure du déjeuner…

La petite cousine de Sirius, Nymphadora Tonks, qui était en seconde année à peine, était littéralement écroulée de rire devant l'air agacé qu'affichaient ces adultes qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Quand elle vit le sourire quasiment sadique qu'arborait Lily, elle comprit. La rousse avait décidé de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce pour toutes les fois où ils l'avaient utilisé soit comme cobaye, soit comme alibi, et elle, elle serait aux premières loges…

**5) Détourner leur attention**

Les quatre professeurs avaient profité de l'après midi afin de répéter une dernière fois le scénario du soir… Puis, Lily en avait profité pour faire une sieste…

Comme d'habitude après les cours de la journée, les quatre meilleurs amis venaient dans les appartements du seul couple marié afin de commenter les événements de la journée tout en buvant du thé.

_**-Je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore ait osé nous faire ça,**_ gémit pitoyablement Peter… _**Quand je pense que j'ai dû donner des cours de ruse aux élèves… je suis mort de honte…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Allons Peter, sourit Rémus, tu sais bien que c'est ta ruse qui nous a permis de devenir les légendes que nous sommes aujourd'hui…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Tout de même,**_ s'interrogea James, _**à quoi pensait Albus pour nous faire donner un cours pareil à ses petits protégés… Si jamais les élèves font des blagues, Lily m'en voudra à mort…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Au lieu de t'inquiéter pour ça, va voir si ton épouse est réveillée, faut que je parle à mini Cornedrue moi… Il est le seul qui me comprenne vraiment…**_

Sirius Black, que James Potter considérait comme son frère, avait trouvé la seule occupation qui garantissait la tranquillité de tout son entourage : parler au futur bébé de Lily. La rousse passait son temps libre ventre nu afin que le brun aux longs cheveux puisse converser avec son bébé… Même James ne la collait pas autant… S'il ne parlait pas au bébé, il faisait plein de blagues pour rendre la vie plus intéressante. Au moins, les époux Potter avaient trouvé un baby-sitter des plus affectueux…

Les autres affichèrent un air outré. Depuis quand un bébé même pas encore né pouvait-il comprendre un esprit aussi tortueux que celui de Patmol ?

James alla doucement dans la chambre conjugale. Lily, en sous-vêtements, dormait du sommeil du juste, par-dessus les couvertures, son ventre blanc mis en évidence par le rouge sang des draps. Après un petit moment où il la réveilla doucement, ils arrivèrent tous deux dans le salon, Lily s'affalant presque sur le canapé, ayant fait fuir Peter qui y était assis… Une femme enceinte a besoin de confort, avait-elle avancé.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de caler un coussin dans son dos, deux mains remontaient déjà son T-shirt et se promenaient sur son ventre, à la recherche d'un mouvement.

_**-Bonjour Bambi… C'est parrain…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Qui a décrété que tu serais parrain Sirius**_, avait rétorqué Lily, lui coupant la parole. _**Pas même un mot pour me saluer, tu te jette sur mon ventre comme un sombral sur de la viande fraiche… aucune délicatesse…**_  
_**  
**_

Les trois autres maraudeurs riaient comme des baleines…

_**-Mais Lily**_, chouina Sirius, _**dès que je suis là, il ne danse plus la gigue dans ton ventre… Tu devrais en être reconnaissante et me choisir comme parrain…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Pour que tu lui donnes le mauvais exemple ? Même James n'aurai pas dû être son papa, vous faites trop de conneries tous les quatre pour que je vous considère comme des adultes responsables. Oui, même toi Remus…**_  
_**  
**_

Les hormones de Lily avaient recommencé à faire le grand huit. Bientôt, après la crise, elle pleurerait d'avoir été aussi cruelle. Les quatre fantastiques, habitués à ces crises de colère intempestives, prirent leur mal en patience et tentèrent d'imaginer leur prochain coup tout en gardant une expression contrite voire triste et malheureuse.

L'air de chien battu de Sirius finit par attendrir la future mère qui se rendit compte de la cruauté de ses propos. Et, bien entendu, elle pleura, se reprocha de ne pas être une bonne épouse et amie. Ils la rassurèrent tous, Sirius parla encore une petite dizaine de minutes avec le ventre de Lily, et ils décidèrent d'aller dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

Lily avait constaté qu'ils avaient bu le thé où elle avait versé la potion d'illusions. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bien rire.

Le dîner venait de commencer quand Severus arriva. Il s'excusa de son retard auprès de sa meilleure amie rousse et s'assit à sa gauche, sa droite étant occupée par un Sirius plus que collant.

_**-T'es fâchée contre Potter ?**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Non, j'ai juste dit des trucs horribles sur le coup de la colère et je n'arrive pas à me le pardonner…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Lily, tu es enceinte, c'est normal que tu agisses comme ça…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Mais je lui ai dit qu'il ne méritait pas d'être papa**_, avait-elle rétorqué d'une petite voix.

_**-Lily, je t'assure que ton mari savait à quoi s'en tenir. Pomfresh lui a tout dit lors de votre première dispute depuis le début de la grossesse…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-James t'en veut pas,**_ renchérit Sirius.

Il détestait voir son amie dans cet état. Non seulement ça la stressait, mais en plus, cela affectait le bébé qui bougeait en ce moment comme un petit diable…

Severus le gratifia d'un regard approbateur. Bien que Black ait été son ennemi lors de leur scolarité, leur amitié envers Lily leur avait fait réaliser qu'ils avaient des points communs comme cette façon quasi paranormale de lire les humeurs de la jeune femme en décryptant ses gestes.

**6) Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

Le repas se déroula normalement, et à la fin, Albus demanda à James, Peter, Remus et Sirius de se mettre entre les tables des élèves et la table professorale.

Personne ne se rendit compte du geste de la baguette de Minerva qui annulait certains charmes, faisant apparaître des caméras moldues. Le directeur avait momentanément annulé le charme repousse moldu, ce qui permettait à ce joyau de technologie de fonctionner parfaitement bien.

La potion que Severus et Lily avait brassée commençait à faire effet. Severus avait trouvé un moyen pour qu'elle s'enclenche dix minutes après avoir avalé le dessert qui était composé de chocolat sous toutes ses formes. Les quatre compères en raffolant, ce serait un jeu d'enfant.

James se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là, debout comme des cons au milieu de tout le monde_ quand il vit Lily courir sur une table, presque nue, son ventre la faisant tanguer dangereusement._  
_  
_

_**-Mais putain qu'est ce qu'elle fout encore !!! Lily !!!!!! Reviens ! Lily ! Arrête de courir ! Tu vas tomber ! Et, par pitié, remets ta robe ! C'est pas parce que t'es enceinte que ces connards de pervers ne vont pas te regarder !!!**_  
_**  
**_

_James courait dans toute la salle, essayant d'attraper une Lily un peu furieuse…_  
_  
_

La véritable Lily, assise sur sa chaise dans la grande salle avait les larmes aux yeux, essayant vainement de contenir son rire. Elle ne savait pas où donner de la tête. Severus avait réussi un coup de génie. Sa potion d'illusion mettait en scène la dernière chose à laquelle avait pensé la personne qui l'avait ingurgitée. Et comme les Mauraudeurs ne pensaient qu'à des bêtises…

_**-Mais Lily… Non, tu n'as pas le droit de refuser mon amour ! T'es enceinte de moi… Mais non je ne t'ai pas trompé avec Peter… c'est un homme ! Et puis je ne te tromperai jamais, Lily-Flower… et puis je t'ai épousée, t'as pas le droit de me quitter…**_  
_**  
**_

_La scène devenait pathétique, James s'était mis à genoux pour la supplier._  
_  
_

_**-Mais… Lily… Comment ça tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec un voyeur ? Je ne fais que me réveiller la nuit pour regarder ton visage endormi…**_  
_**  
**_

_Apparemment, la Lily de son illusion lui disait plein de bêtises sans queue ni tête…_  
_  
_

_Au même moment, Peter, lui essayait de récupérer des bonbons qui volaient dans les airs._ Peter était un jeune homme blond un peu trapu qui adorait manger des sucreries. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus, c'était en partager avec ses amis. _Il se disait que tous les patacitrouilles, les suçacides, les chocogrenouilles et autres bonbons du monde sorcier qui volaient dans la grande salle lui permettrait de faire plaisir à ses amis tout en gardant également plein de bonbons pour lui._ Il était curieux de voir un jeune homme de 23 ans aimer autant les bonbons, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un professeur. En effet, Peter, bien que rusé, avait toujours la tête dans les étoiles plus jeune. Il réussissait toujours tous les devoirs d'astronomie. Aussi, il avait suivi une formation avec son ancien professeur et avait repris son poste alors qu'elle prenait une retraite bien méritée.

_**-Mais… Non… n'allez pas dans le cosmos les bonbons… revenez, je vous promets que vous n'aurez pas mal… je ne vous mordrai pas… Non… reviens Chocogrenouille, tu vas te faire brûler par le soleil…**_  
_**  
**_

_Il était en train de battre ses mains comme si elles étaient des ailes pour essayer de les récupérer. Mais il ne put s'envoler, une main s'agrippant sur son bras et le secouant comme un prunier._  
_  
_

Lily n'en pouvait plus, elle s'était bien tenue jusque là, mais c'était impossible… elle hurlait de rire… Heureusement que les maraudeurs, dans leur délire, ne les entendaient pas… les élèves, eux, n'avaient pas pu rester calme, et certains pleuraient tant ils riaient. Une jeune élève de Serpentard avait glissé du banc et était assise par terre, secouée par les rires quasi hystériques. Un élève de septième année lui lança un sort afin qu'elle se calme un peu… elle risquait l'étouffement si elle continuait vu qu'elle n'avait pas encore terminé son dessert.

_Remus, lui, était en rage. Il y avait bien du chocolat sur la table du salon, il était en train de compter le nombre de plaques du précieux cacao raffiné qu'il achetait avec son salaire de professeur de DCFM, se ruinant à moitié chaque mois quand le chocolat qu'il faisait fondre dans sa cuisine personnelle commença à brûler. Le temps qu'il éteigne le feu et mettre le précieux nectar dans une fontaine à chocolat fondu, le chocolat qu'il avait sur la table avait disparu. Et on avait claqué la porte de son appartement de fonction…_  
_  
_  
Ne jamais toucher le chocolat de Remus, telle était la devise de tous ceux qui le connaissaient. Depuis quelques temps, une seule personne le pouvait. C'était Lily. Non parce qu'elle était sa confidente, ni parce qu'elle était l'épouse de James, mais tout simplement parce qu'elle portait son louveteau. Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas son fils, mais il faisait partie de sa meute, son bien le plus précieux, un être qu'il protègerait au péril de sa vie.

_Il était certain que Lily n'était pas venue, elle lui aurait demandé, lui disant que bébé en voulait. Donc, c'était une personne qui lui voulait du mal. Il commença à courir dans le couloir, sans refermer sa porte, et vit le sac tomber, une personne essayant de récupérer les tablettes de chocolat qui étaient tombées par terre. Severus Snape… Le seul qui ne faisait pas encore partie de sa meute. Mais c'était une question de temps il s'en était fait la promesse. Pour le moemnt, il allait le dissuader de recommencer._  
_Il eut le temps d'attraper le bras du félon et le secoua de toutes ses forces._  
_  
_

_-Tu penses aller où avec mon chocolat ! Snape ! Rends-moi mon chocolat ! Voleur !!!!_  
_  
_

Lily, du haut de l'estrade des professeurs, rigola encore plus fort. Severus, lui, bougonnait. C'était toujours pour sa pomme. Il avait aidé une amie à réaliser une potion compliquée, et l'un des maraudeurs l'accusait de voler du chocolat…  
De leur point de vue, la scène était hilarante.

_Peter était secoué comme des maracas agitées par un musicien ; il pleurnichait parce qu'il ne pouvait plus voler à la rescousse de ses bonbons qui se trouvaient actuellement trop près du soleil, et cette main ne voulait pas le lâcher…_  
_  
_

_**-Mais Grand-Mère !!!!! Regarde, j'ai des ailes… laisse moi aller récupérer mes bonbons !!!!! Mémé ils vont fondre !!!**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Rends-moi tout de suite la plaquette que tu as caché dans ta robe ! Tu ne feras pas de potion avec ! Donne-moi mon chocolat Snape !!!**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Mais arrête ! J'ai déjà mangé la plaquette Mémé… mais ces bonbons sont seuls ! Ils m'ont demandé de venir les rejoindre pour faire la fête avec eux et ils se sont envolés… Mes bonbons…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Mon chocolat…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Lily… remets cette robe ! Tu ne peux pas rester uniquement vêtue de ton maillot de bain et d'un short !**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Vous êtes très jolie. Mais on se connaît non ? Mais si, nous étions dans la même année à Poudlard… Alice… Oui… J'espère que tu n'es plus avec Frank… il n'est pas assez beau pour toi… Mais… Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu n'étais pas enceinte à la base ? Il est passé où ton ventre.**_  
_**  
**_

_Sirius, lui, vivait une scène des plus bizarres. C'était la première fois qu'une femme se refusait à lui. Elle était blonde, belle, avait de longs cheveux bouclés qui lui arrivaient sous les fesses. Elle portait une robe bleue d'où dépassaient des « pantalons » bouffants blancs avec un ruban bleu… Un tablier complétait sa tenue. Elle avait un air à la fois doux et innocent… Si mignonne… Quand un lapin avec la tête de Frank Londubat était passé et l'avait entraînée dans un endroit assez atypique. Le sorcier, sur sa moto volante, les suivait tant bien que mal, pestant contre la rapidité de ce « satané lapin crétin qui aurait mieux fait de rester dans son terrier ». Il ne lui était pas venu à l'idée qu'un lapin vêtu d'un costume, ayant la tête de son ancien camarade de classe et parlant dans un anglais parfait à une humaine était quelque chose de hautement anormal. De toute façon se disait-il tout le temps, le Maraudeur doit toujours défier le danger._  
_  
_

_-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi tu nous suis ?_  
_  
_

_**-Parce que ses cheveux sont tellement beaux que j'ai envie de les caresser…**_  
_**  
**_

_-ON NE TOUCHE PAS LES CHEVEUX D'ALICE !!! ESPECE DE PERVERS !!!!_  
_  
_

_Le lapin hurlait après un Sirius qui venait de se poser. Une chenille géante, fumant le Narguilé avec lui crachait au visage une fumée qui sentait étonnement bon. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se sentit bien, comme flottant sur un nuage…_  
_  
_

_-Et dire qu'il ne supporte même pas la fumée, déplora ladite chenille._  
_  
_

_**-Pourquoi elle n'a plus de ventre Alice ? La chenille a mangé le bébé ?**_  
_**  
**_

_La jeune Alice laissa sortir un rire cristallin, et Sirius fut encore plus charmé._  
_  
_

_-Je te préviens tout de suite Black ! Tu ne regarde pas Alice, tu ne touche pas Alice, tu ne parle pas à Alice ! C'est MA fiancée !!!_  
_  
_

_**-Depuis quand les lapins sortent-ils avec des humains ? Elle serait mieux avec un bipède qu'avec un rongeur de carottes bondissant tu ne pense pas ?**_  
_**  
**_

_Le lapin sortit une baguette magique de la poche de sa redingote et la pointa sur le jeune professeur avec une aisance déstabilisante._  
_Quelques secondes plus tard, Sirius, dont la baguette magique avait disparu de sa poche, évitait agilement les sorts, se contorsionnant comme dans un certain film qui sortirait dans le futur. Il se pencha en arrière et fit le pont pendant qu'un sort qui devait toucher sa poitrine frôla sa chemise. Il fit un salto arrière pour se relever, mais, manque de bol, il donna un coup de pied dans quelque chose de mou. Ce quelque chose couina. Il se releva tant bien que mal et vit un chat rose à rayures violettes par terre, dans une pose pathétique. Il essaya de le relever, s'excusant d'avoir été la cause de sa chute, mais le lapin Frank lui lança un sort qui atteint ses fesses et il tomba dans une sorte de trou noir en tourbillonnant…_  
_Manquerait plus que je devienne petit ou grand comme dans le conte, pensa-t-il. Et il s'évanouit._  
_  
_

_**-Aie ! Lily ! Arrête de me frapper !!!!!!!!! Je ne fais que m'intéresser à toi et toi, tu me maltraites !!!! Je vais porter plainte si tu continues ! Comment ça ? Ça ne marche pas parce que je ne suis pas une femme ???? Non mais franchement !**_  
_**  
**_

Lily et Severus observèrent la scène en riant. Sirius draguait leur camarade de classe qui était enceinte tout comme elle à la base… Mais tout se gâta quand James reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre à cause d'un Sirius qui faisait des acrobaties pour éviter qu'un lapin lui lance des sorts. Peter, lui, était agressé par un loup garou en sommeil qui avait perdu son précieux… euh, son chocolat…

**7) Ridiculiser les victimes… Encore plus.**

Craignant que ça dégénère, elle leva sa baguette, ainsi que ses trois complices, et lança le sort qui éviterait des bras cassés et autres arcades fendues.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'endormirent sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, se disant qu'ils avaient une tenue anormale. En plus, il entendait des rires assourdissants.

Déjà que tout s'était ligué contre eux pour les empêcher de faire leur blague annuelle, si en plus ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, ils demanderaient à Albus une ENORME augmentation.

Sirius, le plus téméraire des quatre, ouvrit les yeux, et contempla la nuit étoilée de la grande salle. Il se dégagea, et en voyant ses jambes, il hurla de terreur…

On lui avait mis des sortes de collants verts d'eau. Non, en fait, c'était en coton en plus… par Merlin !

Il regarda ses bras et vit des manches d'une couleur similaire. Il baissa les yeux et vit son torse entouré du même tissu et se sentit assez gros au niveau de la ceinture.

Il hurla de rage. C'était forcément un coup de Dumbledore, manipulateur en chef et taquin décoré par la nation.

Ses amis se réveillèrent en sursaut. Rémus avait une grenouillère ambre, de la même couleur que ses yeux, James, c'était du rouge, et Peter, du bleu.

Ils avaient des bavoirs et des tétines pour bébés.

Là, le directeur se leva.

_**-Merci à vous tous, élèves, d'avoir participé à la grande farce de l'année. Bien entendu, je n'en aurais jamais eu l'idée sans mes complices que je ne nommerai pas… Sans rancune messieurs…**_  
_**  
**_

Là, le vénérable vieillard fit apparaître un grand miroir enchanté. Les maraudeurs, pourtant outrés, finirent par éclater de rire.

_**8) Fin d'un premier avril réussi…**_

Plus tard, dans la nuit, alors que Lily était couchée dans les bras de son époux, ce dernier prit la parole.

_**-Je sais chérie que tu as initié cette blague. Je ne comprends cependant pas pourquoi vous nous avez habillés en bébés.**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Tout simplement pour que vous compreniez qu'il est temps que vous grandissiez. Je compte sur vous 4 pour garder notre enfant en sécurité. Ce n'est pas en faisant des farces toute la journée que vous deviendrez responsables et dignes de ma confiance…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Je m'étais dit en fait que la blague de cette année serait la dernière jusqu'à ce que notre enfant devienne assez grand pour nous donner les idées…**_  
_**  
**_

_**-JAMES POTTER !!! TU N'APPRENDRAS PAS CE GENRE DE CHOSES A MON BEBE !!!**_  
_**  
**_

_**-Soit les blagues, soit le Quidditch chérie… Choisis maintenant…**_  
_**  
**_

Lily ne put répondre. Elle savait que James finirait par apprendre les deux à leur enfant… _Merlin, faites que mon enfant soit aussi calme et studieux que moi_, pria-t-elle avant de s'endormir…

* * *

Albus regardait la vidéo qu'il avait récupéré. Il ne l'avait encore dit à personne, mais il avait gardé un exemplaire du film au cas ou...

Il explosa de rire, faisant participer son phénix qui venait de renaître d'une combustion... _**"Poisson d'avril"**_, murmura-t-il...

FIN.


End file.
